Ash's Question
by LatiosFan
Summary: Oneshot, situated between the series of episodes I've written "the collections" and the "Our Life Together" story. Ash has an important question to ask Angie...


Ash's Question

Oneshot where Ash has something important to ask Angie. This fic takes place somewhere between my series of episodes where Ash and Angie travel together and my "Our Life Together" story. As can be expected, this story also involves MorpheusShipping (Ash and Angie being together) so if you really don't like that idea, perhaps you should stop reading here. The rest, I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction.

"Angie?" Ash asked, as he slowly walked towards the turquoise haired young woman.

"Yes, Ash. What is it?" Angie replied.

She noticed he had sounded a bit different than usual. This morning Ash also went out early, and when he came back, he wouldn't tell her what he had been doing.

"Angie..." Ash continued, "you know we have been traveling around for quite a while now, and that I really do like you a lot."

"And so do I," Angie replied, as she lovingly stared into Ash's eyes, trying to figure out what he was going to say next.

Ash kept quiet for a while, wiggling a bit uneasily with his feet, and looking down at the floor. Angie started worrying a little. "Why would he act so serious? That's not like Ash. Is there something wrong?" she wondered. It was not unusual for people who had been together for a long while, to want to be on their own for some time, and Angie knew about his dream to be a Pokémon Master. She had often wondered if being with her had been helping Ash to pursue that dream, or had held him back. "Perhaps Ash had thought the same and wants to leave me..." she thought, with fear in her heart.

"I...I have something I want to give to you," Ash suddenly spoke, as he looked into Angie's eyes again.

"Oh?" Angie wondered, "but it's not my birthday or so, you should know that by now, you silly."

"Yes, I do," Ash answered, at a more serious tone.

Angie felt every fiber in her body tighten as this was getting pretty exciting. It wasn't the fact that Ash wanted to give her something, but it was more the way he acted. She had never seen him this way before, and that was a bit scary. But at the same time she was getting more and more curious. Ash reached into his jacket, and took a Poké Ball out of his pocket. It looked like a regular Poké Ball, but there was still something strange about it. "Why would Ash keep it there and not in his backpack, or on his belt, like he usually did?" Angie wondered.

"Here it is!" Ash said with enthusiasm, as he presented the Poké Ball to her, holding it in the palm of his hand.

Angie was a bit surprised by this action, and she hesitated to take the gift.

"Well, go on. Please take it, and open it," Ash added, as he started to sound a little nervous.

Angie took the Poké Ball out of Ash's hand, and pressed on the button on the side. With a pop it opened, but it didn't reveal a Pokémon. Inside was the most beautiful ring Angie had ever seen. It was shiny silver, with a small gem embedded in it. She couldn't tell if it was a real diamond or not, but it glistened like the real thing.

"Wow, thanks Ash, it's beautiful!" Angie shouted, as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "but I still don't understand."

"Angie, I choose **you**!" Ash said, without directly answering the young woman's question. Then he went down on one knee, and added, "will you marry me?"

Angie was baffled by these words, and for a moment just stood there, motionless. She felt paralyzed and at the same time as light as a feather. The moments she shared with Ash flashed before her eyes. The happy times, the sad ones, the moments they were in great danger. Even though they had their fights once in a while, she still cherished every second they had spent together.

"Angie, are you okay?" Ash asked, sounding a bit worried at this long silence

"Oh Ash, I don't know what to say..." Angie started, with a soft voice.

"How about a 'yes' or something like that?" Ash suggested, "unless... you don't want to..." he added, shyly looking down.

"Oh you silly boy!" Angie answered, "there is nothing I want more!"

Ash jumped up, smiling, and they embraced, holding each other more tightly than ever before, lost in a long, tender kiss. Even though a lot would have to be arranged, at this moment all these two young people could think about, was how happy they were to be together, and stay that way from now on. Ash nor Angie noticed a rainbow colored bird flying high above in the sky, looking down as if it agreed with the turn this young man's life was now taking...

I apologize for any typing errors, or grammatically not 100% correct sentences. Remember, I am not a native English speaker or writer. I tried to make this story as close to the Pokémon series as possible, so that the characters will react roughly the same in this fictional story as they do in the series. Comments are always welcome, you can use the review function on this FanFiction site for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any trademarks of Pokémon. Any similarities to the works of others is purely accidental, and not meant as an infringement on anyone's achievements.


End file.
